The present invention is directed to a light distributor for an optical communication system.
In known branching arrangements, a branching fiber core is arranged within a common sheath. In order to produce the branching fiber core of this type, a preform of the branching core is first cut out of a glass block. Then glass parts for sheathing this core are cut and connected to the preform of the branching core. The blank produced in this fashion is then drawn out to a light guide fiber with several cores.